JoyDayEvent :: New Life
by nova137
Summary: Kehidupan bahagia Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada disini. special Fict for KyuMin anniv


Title :: New Life

Author :: Cho HyeMin panggil aja Nova

Warn :: Yaoi | Mpreg | Ficlet | OOC | Gaje | Romance - Family | Typos | Dll ..

Rate :: T

Happy Reading

enJOY

~oOo~

Kini mereka saling memiliki, tak ada satupun yang mampu memisahkan mereka apapun yang terjadi. Janji suci pernikahan sudah terucap dengan lantang dari bibir keduanya, cincin indah bertahtakan berlian sudah melingkari jari manis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka sudah resmi di mata hukum dan negara

Kedua manusia itu masih bergelung diranjang empuk miliknya meskipun matahari sudah meninggi di atas sana, bahkan ayam sudah tak ada yang berkokok, satu dari dua orang itu sebenarnya sudah terbangun hanya saja ia masih betah memandangi wajah cantik ' istrinya' dalam diam yang masih terlelap dalam dekapannya.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi memenjara tubuh mungil sang 'istri' ia angkat menuju wajah manis itu, merapikan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya

" selamat pagi "

Ucapnya pada sang 'istri' yang masih terlelap, dikecup bibir sang 'istri' berkali-kali, dia cium di lepas, cium lagi lepas lagi begitu yang ia lakukan sedari tadi, rasanya tak akan sanggup kalau membiarkan wajah itu tak ia kecup terus menerus

" kau sangat cantik Min-ah "

Kembali ia kecup kening sang 'istri' lalu kelopak mata dan bibir mungil yang masih tertutup rapat. Dibelai pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, memainkan ibu jarinya dipipi gembul putih itu

" cantik sekali "

Pujian demi pujian terus terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun tanpa henti

Nampaknya sang 'istri' mulai sadar kalau suami'nya tak bisa diam dari tadi, ia mulai terganggu dengan kegiatan -mencuri cium dengan tersangka sang suami sendiri

" berhenti mencuri ciumanku tuan Cho "

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat mata bulat itu perlahan terbuka

" aku tak bisa berhenti sayang "

Kembali dikecup singkat bibir 'istrinya' sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

" jam berapa ini Kyu? "

" hampir jam dua belas siang "

Sungmin duduk dipinggir ranjang diikuti Kyuhyun disampingnya

" ya tuhan, siang sekali kita bangunnya untung saja sekarang hari minggu. Kau pergilah mandi Kyu, akan ku buatkan makan siang "

" nde yeobo "

Kembali lagi-lagi ia kecup bibir yang menjadi candu Kyuhyun sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi

Setengah jam berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur Sungmin melangkahkan kaki'nya keluar dapur menuju satu kamar yang tak lebih besar dari kamarnya, kamar yang dipenuhi boneka berbagai bentuk, dinding yang di warnai warna pink cerah dengan gambar-gambar bunny sebagai wallpapernya, sang pemilik kamar masih tertidur pulas disinggasana'nya. sepertinya keluarga Kyuhyun akan bangun tengah hari jika libur seperti ini

" ayo bangun baby "

Dielusnya kepala sang anak dengan lembut

" euunngghh,, mommy "

Mata kecilnya mengerjap pelan hingga akhirnya terbuka sempurna

" hmm,, bangun baby. Sekarang sudah siang, kajja kita mandi bersama "

" nde mom "

Gadis cilik itu duduk diranjangnya, lalu membiarkan sang 'ibu' menggendongnya keluar kamar. Di sofa sudah duduk namja tampan tengah memainkan istri keduanya (read : Psp)

" putri daddy baru bangun eoh? "

Kyuhyun menghampiri 'istri' dan anaknya, mengacak pelan surai hitam sang buah hati

" molning daddy "

" morning sayang "

Dikecupnya pipi Minhyun singkat

" kalau sudah lapar makan duluan saja Kyu "

" hmm,, sebaiknya kalian mandi saja aku akan menunggu. Tuan putri sekarang mandi bersama mommy ratu nde, daddy raja akan menunggu sampai kalian selesai "

" nde daddy laja (raja), tunggu tuan putli ya "

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum

" kau berlebihan Kyu, aku namja dan aku bukan ratu "

" tetap saja kau adalah ratuku "

Sungmin melangkah masuk kamar dengan Minhyun sementara Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan dua orang yang sangat dicintainya hingga keduanya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar lalu melanjutkan game'nya yang tadi sempat tertunda

~oOo~

" daddy kita ke pantai ya? "

Minhyun kini tengah duduk dipangkuan daddy'nya di ruang tv sementara Sungmin sedang mencuci piring bekas makan siang mereka tadi

" baby mau ke pantai? "

" nde, kita ke pantai ya dad? "

" baiklah "

Sungmin baru tiba dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun

" ada apa? Kenapa Minhyun senang begitu, hmm? "

" mommy, kita ke pantai cekalang. kajja ganti baju "

Minhyun adalah anak pertama dan masih jadi anak satu-satunya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini berusia empat tahun, mungkin akan ada baby lain yang lahir nantinya, Sungmin namja hebat karena diberi kelebihan untuk mengandung dan melahirkan sendiri anaknya

" benar Kyu? "

" nde, cepatlah ganti baju. Kita berangkat sebentar lagi "

Sungmin mengikuti langkah mungil Minhyun yang masih menariknya masuk ke kamar

Berlari-lari di bibir pantai bertiga, saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Mereka bertiga membuat orang lain yang melihat jadi iri dibuatnya

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan kanan yang mungil milik Minhyun sementara yang kiri Sungmin yang manggandengnya, berjalan ringan dibibir pantai membiarkan air asin itu membasahi kaki ketiganya

" kajja Min, hana - dul - set .. Hyaaaa "

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangkat tangan Minhyun bersamaan membuat gadis manis itu tertawa riang karena merasa melayang, meminta mommy dan daddy'nya melakukan itu lagi berkali-kali

" daddy ayo kejal kami, hwee "

Minhyun meledek daddy yang berlari dibelakangnya dan Sungmin, Sungmin menggendong Minhyun dan berlarian dipantai

" tunggu daddy, awas ya kalau sampai tertangkap "

" ayo kejar Kyunnie "

Sungmin menambah kecepatan berlarinya namun sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia karena Kyuhyun berhasil menggenggam lengannya

" daddy, belenti "

Kyuhyun seakan tak mendengarkan permintaan anaknya, ia tetap mengelitiki perut kecil Minhyun sementara Sungmin hanya menertawai anaknya

" belenti daddy, pelut Min cakit. Hahahaaa "

" arraseo, poppo daddy dulu baru daddy berhenti "

Cup

Dengan cepat Minhyun mengecup bibir tebal daddy'nya dan detik itu juga perutnya terasa lega karena tangan sang daddy sudah pergi dari daerah sensitifnya itu

" kajja kita duduk disana "

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin menuju pantai yang kering dan duduk bertiga disana, sekarang Minhyun sudah ada dalam gendongannya

" Kyu, gomawo "

" nde sayang, apa kau bahagia? "

" sangat bahagia "

" Min juga cenang daddy "

" nde, lain kali kita ke pantai lagi "

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Sungmin duduk di atas pasir dengan Minhyun duduk dipangkaunnya sementara Kyuhyun duduk dibelakang Sungmin, memeluk Minhyun dan Sungmin dalam waktu bersamaan

Angin berhembus damai membuat helaian surai hitam Sungmin ikut bergoyang mengikuti tiupan angin, memandangi matahari terbenam bertiga dari sana

" aku tak menyangka kalau kita kesini dengan Minhyun jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada saat kita masih pacaran dulu Min "

" nde, aku juga merasa begitu Kyu. Sekarang lebih ramai karena suara gadis kecil ini. Gomawo Kyu "

" cheonma sayang, aku sangat bahagia "

Minhyun masih tenang dipangkuan Sungmin, gadis mungil itu masih terus menatap indahnya matahari terbenam diatas sana

" saranghae "

Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengecup pelipis Sungmin dari samping

" nado saranghaeyo Kyunnie "

" nado calanghae daddy "

Sahut dua orang yang paling berarti untuk hidup Kyuhyun membuat namja satu anak itu tersenyum senang

Mereka bertiga masih duduk tenang disana sampai matahari sukses membenamkan seluruh bagiannya hingga tak lagi terlihat

Bahagia itu saat aku bersama kamu

Fin

Gomawo udah mau baca, Happy Joy Day ^^

Selamat menjalani ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya :)

Jakarta, 13 Juli 2013

Gomawo

-Nova-

Don't be silent reader, please

RnR


End file.
